Who Will Reign? My version of TLK 3 or 4
by SearchingForRelaxation
Summary: A pressing question for Kiara and Kovu as they struggle through the ordeals of running their own pride. This is my version of what TLK number 3 or 4 would be, depending if you cound the Timon and Pumba one a part of the series.


_**Hello kids. I can't ever find decent written TLK fanfictions, or with a decent storyline. I'm not saying I'm the most literate person in the world but I don't think I'm entirely too bad. I know I'm also a little old to love the lion king but it is one of my addictions lol I'll never get over the lion king. I'll try to keep this lighthearted but I think drama is bound to happen, adult like drama. Please don't be afraid to post a comment or message me about the story.**_

_**Also don't ask about art. I can't draw. I would love to have pictures of the new cubs/characters but you are just going to have to use your imaginations. If someone would like to draw the characters for me, that would be wonderful, but if they don't, you will have to use your imaginations )**_

I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK! Please give me what I seek? )

It had been a few years since the joining of the prides in to one larger unit. Kovu had been of sexual maturity when he joined the pride, but Kiara had a bit of growing left to do. So it wasn't immediately that the next generation came in to play.

They loved each other deeply, much to the appreciation of Simba and Nala, but it disturbed other members of the pride. Such as Vitani, her daughter Nasha, and a few other close friends of hers and mourners of Zira.

Zira.

She was dead.

But just like Scar, her memory would not die. Even today every time someone was rubbed the wrong way about Kovu they would slander him with that wicked nickname. Kovu, at first, was hurt by the name calling and accusations. But as the years grew and so did he, his anger arose every time he heard the word, and then the females kept their tongue.

It was a rainy day during the rainy season that Kovu, beautiful Kovu who had surpassed Simba in strength and size, with a beautiful thick black mane that went down his back and behind his front limbs, was hunting for the pride.

He was a brute of a lion. Reminded Rafiki of the size and strength of Mufasa, and he was very glad indeed, that Kovu was more like Mufasa in personality than Scar.

Whatever little sound his paws were making against the wet ground was covered with the downpour. Everything had a haze about it, like a curtain had been lowered, and the wildebeest were nervous. His muscles tightened and bunched until he felt himself feel like a coiled spring. Oh, how he ached, how his limbs begged for the burn of a good run. His mouth watered like the sky with the impending taste of blood.

The tuft of hair that protruded from his forehead as a young adult still did the same, but it would hinder his vision, so he had to push it back much like Scar did. Kovu hated this fact, but there was no help for it.

Focus!

He was letting his mind wander.

Kovu sprang from his hiding spot, heading straight for the plump pregnant wildebeest he had chosen, and he nearly caught it, if he hadn't tripped over the crouching Nasha.

Kovu went tumbling head over paws until he was laying on his back and the wildebeest were out of range of being caught.

In anger Kovu sprang up and snarled at Nasha, much like Zira did to him, and much like he used to do, she yelped and fell over on her back in submission.

"I'm sorry uncle Kovu!" She apologized profusely.

With a sigh he let himself relax and then he sat down swishing his tail back and forth in annoyance. His eyes were heavy lidded in irritation as he waited for her explanation of why it was okay for her to ruin a good hunt.

Nasha had been born shortly after the prides joined together. No one knew who her father was, but there were nasty rumors, of course, from Simba's original members.

She was the age where she was not quite a cub anymore, but not the age were if she were a male, she would be growing her mane. Sort of a pre-teen. For the most part she looked like her mother. She had Vitani's bright, big, blue eyes, and a tuft of hair on her head. Though it was smaller and thinner than her mothers had been. She had a long face, as did her mother and grandmother, but it wasn't as thin. Her face was thicker, broader, more reminiscent of the thick flat featured Sarabi and the other females. The area around her eyes, though, was odd. It reminded him of Nuka. Because the bottom ever so slightly were longer than the top, where as most lions joined together in a near perfect circle. Also, she was a dusty gray, the same color as Nuka. Well, almost, she was almost white she was so gray. A very odd color for a lion. Her nose was heart shaped apposed to his own aquiline one, and she had black rims around the back of her ears, as most cubs did.

She scrambled to her feet in the rain and mud and looked like a drowned meerkat. Kovu smiled at the image. Nasha scowled and puffed up her chest to try to make herself look older and bigger. This made Kovu laugh.

"Fine! I won't tell you!" Nasha said and pushed her nose up in the air with her eyes closed.

Kovu tamed his chuckles and asked tender-heartedly,

"What is it Nasha? I didn't mean to laugh at you, you just look so ridiculous."

Nasha remembered what she had come looking for him for, and her eyes grew wide.

"It's Kiara!!"

Kovu's heart turned to ice. He stood up and he felt his claws stick out. His smile was long forgotten as his face took on a concerned scowl.

"She's in labor! Mama told me to come get you right away!"

Kovu was gone. He was running faster than he ever had before, back to pride rock. Nasha followed him unsuccessfully.

She kept running after him until she could no longer see him through the pouring rain. Then she sat down and caught her breath. After this she looked annoyed and said to herself;

"Next time I'll tell mama to find him herself!"

Kiara had grown also. She looked more and more like her grandmother Sarabi every day, only more orange, with brighter eyes. Those eyes were heavy lidded in fatigue and happiness as she looked down at the bundle between her folded legs.

Vitani had gained weight in the years she had joined the pride, and no longer looked so lean and starved. She was very beautiful, and would have had no trouble starting a pride of her own, if she had a mate. Everyone always wondered why she stayed in the pride at all.

She was sitting beside and a little behind Kiara. While everyone had been out hunting, Kiara opted to stay home, because she felt ill. Vitani and Nala knew what was about to happen. Simba expected it, but Nala made him leave too, because he would have driven them crazy with his worrying.

Vitani's face was full of worry. That's why she was sitting out of the line of Kiara's vision. Nala was sitting beside Kiara smiling in a comforting way. But when her eyes looked over at Vitani, Vitani could see the worry in there too.

Rafiki was the first to arrive dripping wet. He was getting too old for this, and had expressed his feelings to Simba, who didn't really want him to leave.

The three lionesses looked up and watched him stagger in on his old legs, supporting himself with his staff, straight towards Kiara. When he looked down he smiled, but he shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" Vitani spoke up as she stood and walked over, sitting again and looking down. She couldn't suppress a smile despite herself.

Rafiki opened his mouth to answer her as they all heard-

"KIARA!"

He dashed over soaking wet and looked down at what she was holding. His face melted from one of worry to wonder, then slowly, ever slowly, with tears in his eyes, he smiled. He looked up and his green eyes found Kiara's red. They both smiled.

Vitani watched on touched and heartbroken. She wished that she could have that love that was so apparent with the two of them. Nala's smile was so big she was nearly gushing, but containing herself.

"They need names." Rafiki interrupted the happy moment.

Kovu laid down and nuzzled all three of his beautiful cubs gently.

That's right.

Three.

That's what had Vitani and Nala worried. Kovu and Kiara were next in line to be king and queen, and their cubs were now heirs.

Memories of their childhood haunted them, Vitani and Nala, as they remembered that Scar and Mufasa were brothers and one was heir and one was not. And that one was driven to murder for his chance at kingdom.

"Kambo, for the girl, for she will have to work to keep up with her brothers." Rafiki said.

Everyone looked at him expectantly to name the other two. As he looked down at the little bundles, he watched as the one boy put his paw over the others head, and the other mewed in protest.

"That one will be Mansa."

No one protested.

"This one. He reminds me of Scar. You should name him Taka."

"No!" Everyone said in unison.

"Let me explain."

Reluctantly they all listened.

Rafiki moved his hand to emphasis his reason.

"Taka and Mufasa ended in sorrow. The fates have given us two like brothers, to try to change that past, to make the future brighter. In honor of this chance fate has provided we should name one Taka."

"But why not name him Mufasa?" Kovu asked.

"Because, he was the one everyone loved. It would not do the fates justice to name him after someone that was already loved and revered. Besides, Mufasa still watches over all of us. Say the new Mufasa gets a place among the kings as the old one? How would they know which Mufasa we were all talking to?" He giggled in his way.

Kovu sighed. He wasn't going to let him name his son after someone so vile.

"Okay, Taka." Kiara said.

She looked down at her cubs and smiled. Kovu didn't want to argue with her, and he prayed inside that this wasn't going to haunt them. Vitani shared his expression and nuzzled against him in sisterly love and support. Nala looked sad and worried too as she looked down at her daughter.

They were all little bundles of fur. Kambo, the girl, was the smallest of the three. She was the same color as Kovu, if not darker, and she had her mothers eyes.

The one they named Mansa was only slightly larger than Taka. He was an odd color. Not quite Kovu, but not quite Kiara. He was very dark, but instead of brown or black he was a burnished red. Mansa also had Kiara's eyes.

Taka, who did not look weak or meek in the least, was like his sister Kambo and the spitting image of Kovu, only with Kiara's eyes.


End file.
